


Adhesion

by jingabitch



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: D/s negotiation, F/F, Idol AU, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dom jennie, stylist!reader, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingabitch/pseuds/jingabitch
Summary: As a new stylist for Blackpink, you need to focus on doing your job well. If only your assigned idol weren’t so distracting.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

You swore under your breath as you struggled with the giant tote bag over your shoulder and the little suitcase you were rolling behind you. Being the new assistant stylist meant paying your dues and being put through your paces, and you understood that when you took the job, but this really sucked. This morning, you’d had to pick up all the clothes for the shoot from the various fashion houses and find your own way to the studio with all your things in tow.

Oh, and you had to get there earlier than everyone else, which was why you were carrying everything up the subway stairs before the sun had even risen.

It was all worth it, though, you reminded yourself as you almost rolled your suitcase over your foot, because you were working with Blackpink today, and it was going to kickstart your career in fashion.

Besides, you thought, trying to stay optimistic, at least since they were A-list celebrities you weren’t getting to the fashion houses and finding out that they’d already decided to loan out the pieces to someone else, which you’d definitely heard your less fortunate classmates complaining about.

Oh, and there might be the little issue of your giant celebrity crush on Jennie, but you were determined to stay professional anyway. This was your first time meeting the girls after the head stylist had deemed you ready for actual styling, and you needed to make a good impression.

Once the security let you into the building – and okay, you did enjoy the thrill of getting past security – you started setting up, laying all the makeup out and hanging up the clothes. The other assistants came in while you were doing that and started helping, and by the time the head stylist Jiyoon entered the prep area, everything was ready.

She barely looked at you as she tossed her handbag on the loveseat. You held back a cringe – that was a lambskin Chanel classic flap, infamously delicate and worth thousands of dollars. Then again, she’d probably gotten it for free and had dozens of others just like it. “Unnie, good morning,” you greeted, and it was only then that she turned to nod at you.

You shared a nervous glance with your fellow assistant stylists. Each of you was assigned to one member – although Jiyoon conceptualized everything, it was rare that she actually helped them get ready, and was mostly there just to supervise. She also had a temper that was known throughout the industry, but was one of the biggest names out there, so everyone wanted to work with her anyway. Honestly, you were lucky to have gotten this job.

When the girls filed in, still looking kind of sleepy and rumpled, you had to remind yourself again that you were a professional, and squealing and asking for autographs was _not_ part of the job scope. Unlike Jiyoon, they zeroed in on you immediately, looking curious, and you almost squeaked nervously as you felt the full weight of their attention.

“Good morning,” you said, before clearing your throat. “I’m L/n Y/n, the new assistant stylist.” You bowed deeply, your hands folded in front of you politely.

As nervous as you’d been, it appeared that the members didn’t have the same concerns, since they just started getting ready. You looked over at the other assistant stylists, but they were already discussing outfits with their designated members, so you approached Jennie slightly hesitantly.

“Um, unnie, I have two possible options for you,” you started, biting your lip. As nervous as you were at the beginning, once you started discussing the looks and makeup, you were in the zone, and it all melted away. You didn’t even fully realize how easily it was coming to you as you compared the two outfits, pulling out a bunch of accessories from the giant box and letting her look at the completed styles.

Jennie, however, noticed the dichotomy between your earlier attitude and the way you were talking to her now, and it intrigued her. You were cute too, and she would have thought so even if you hadn’t made such an impression, but _damn_. It made her wonder what you were like normally. Were you shy and quiet, or were you passionate?

She was still watching you when she sat down in the chair for you to do her makeup. Again, there was that second of nervousness as you chewed your lip and your eyes flickered over her face, but then you turned to the table where all the products were laid out the way you liked, and it faded away again, almost like it had never been.

While you worked on her makeup, Jennie watched you. It may sound strange that you didn’t notice her intense gaze since you were working on her face, but you were so focused on what you were doing that it wasn’t until you were drawing back to look at your finished product that you realized, and instantly, you’d turned back into a sputtering mess, almost dropping the eyeliner from your suddenly nerveless fingers.

When you turned away to fuss over the makeup, Jennie let her lips curve up in a smirk. Her new stylist was ever so cute, and she couldn’t wait to see just how good you’d be for her.

* * *

To Jennie’s amusement and your horror, you didn’t grow out of the awkwardness. In fact, the more time you spent around her, the worse it became, until just a glance from her turned you into a bumbling mess. The only saving grace was that it didn’t much affect your work. It was almost like you were in a different headspace while dressing Jennie and getting her ready for her various photo shoots and performances, but once you were done…

_God._

You couldn’t help it – it was like Jennie had cast a spell on you. As hard as you tried to deny it, your celebrity crush was getting worse, and you were the butt of much good-natured teasing from the other assistant stylists. She was just so pretty and charismatic, and having her full attention on you – all right, even her glancing in your direction – was enough to make your cheeks heat.

There was no way Jennie didn’t know of the effect she had on you, when you could barely stop yourself from stammering in her presence, but she was nice enough to not comment on it, so there was that.

Tonight, you were tasked with returning the clothes the girls had worn for their shoot, so when everyone had left, you packed everything up and headed for the subway station.

“Oh look, isn’t that Y/n?” Lisa, who was sitting next to the window looking out on the sidewalk, jabbed her finger against the glass.

Jennie, who was sitting on the other side, immediately unfastened her seat belt and got out of her seat to look, crushing Lisa against the side of the car in the process.

As Lisa squawked in indignation, Chaeyoung and Jisoo snickered. “You certainly aren’t interested in your stylist, Jennie-yah,” Jisoo said mockingly from the back.

“Yeah, unnie, this is a totally normal reaction for anyone to have,” Chaeyoung chimed in.

Sulking, Jennie returned to her seat. “I’m not interested in her,” she protested. “I just think it’s cute how nervous she gets around me.”

Lisa muttered something under her breath, and Jennie looked at her askance. “What was that?” she asked suspiciously.

“I said, _I think it’s cute how you’re using ‘cute’ as a euphemism for ‘wet’!_ ” Lisa enunciated overly clearly now, causing Chaeyoung and Jisoo to collapse against each other in fits of giggles. Jennie folded her arms across her chest and sulked.

“I should have been a solo artist,” she muttered petulantly, causing her other members to burst into fresh peals of laughter.

“Aw, don’t be like that, unnie,” Chaeyoung finally said once she’d sobered up. “Y/n’s super cute, it’s only normal that you’d be interested in her.”

Flushing, Jennie sank deeper into her seat and tucked her chin into her chest, refusing to look at anyone. She’d only just come to terms with her sexuality, and definitely wasn’t ready for you. Your nervous lip-biting and the way she’d catch you staring at her almost reverently when you thought she wasn’t looking were stirring up deep urges she hadn’t known she had. She wanted to _ruin_ you, have you panting, splayed out and begging beneath her. Even the thought of it made her want to squirm in her seat.

What would it be like to have you on your knees for her?

* * *

The next time you saw Jennie, it was the dead of night.

Well, that might be an exaggeration, but five am was certainly not a pleasant time to be at a TV studio, and you’d had to wake up even earlier to be the first one there to set up with all the things. Thankfully, you’d been able to collect the clothes last night.

Dressed comfortably in a warm plaid shirt and leggings, your hair gathered into a haphazard bun on top of your head and glasses perched on your nose, you hardly looked like a professional stylist, but at five in the morning, you honestly didn’t give a rat’s ass.

You were halfway through your coffee when the girls filed in, looking equally out of it. There was no time for slowly waking up, though, because you had to work fast if you were to get them to the stage in time. At least Jennie could nap while you were working on her makeup. You didn’t mind, since her eyes being closed made it easier for you to work on her makeup.

You shook her awake before you applied her lipstick because she had to open her mouth slightly, and she blinked sleepily at you before yawning. “Want coffee,” she mumbled, and you felt your heart squeeze from how cute she was. Even half-asleep, however, she was magnetic and compelling, and you found yourself reacting immediately to obey her.

Reaching for your own cup, which you’d set on the dresser, you offered it to her. “Do you want some of mine?” you asked, holding it out to her. “I drank some already, but you can have the rest of it if you want…”

Without a word, she accepted the proffered cup, and you continued helping her get ready, running a flat iron through her hair after finishing her makeup. You had to touch up her lipstick again before she went onstage because some of it was smeared on the plastic lid of your cup.

At the time, neither of you thought much about it, since you’d both been sleepy and otherwise occupied, but later, it wouldn’t leave your minds.

Jennie went over that moment over and over again, where she’d told you what she wanted and you’d leapt to get it for her. There was no shortage of people who would bend to her every whim, of course – it was one of the perks of being an idol. But when you did it so naturally, it made heat stir in her. You obeyed so readily, like there was nothing you wouldn’t do for her, and she wanted to test the limits of that obedience in a way she’d never experienced before.

It was almost scary, and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. She didn’t think this was a crush – she’d had those before, and it had always involved a lot of dreaming about cute kisses and cuddles. This… was different, and she didn’t know if it was a good thing. Surely it wasn’t normal or healthy to think about bending someone else to your will?

You, on the other hand, couldn’t stop puzzling over the same thing. Jennie had a way of making you act strangely. First the way she was able to fluster you just by being around you, and now this? Despite how you’d been acting around her, you weren’t generally a docile person, and it was weird that she was able to bring out this side of you that you’d never even known existed.

After thinking about it more on one of your free days where Jennie didn’t have any official appearances, you figured it was probably just that she was a famous idol and your boss, so of course you wanted to do whatever it took to please her. It was only natural, being nice to the boss, right? The satisfaction you felt at doing what she said was just because you knew you were doing a good job at being her stylist, that’s all.

Satisfied that you’d figured it out, you returned to writing the article you’d been working on. Being an assistant stylist didn’t pay much, and even though you were living in a tiny studio apartment you needed the additional income from freelancing to pay the bills. It ate up most of your spare time, but then again, with the irregular hours you kept as a stylist, it wasn’t like you had much of a social life anyway.

* * *

Really, you thought as you waited for Jennie to get out of the changing area, Jiyoon might be a genius and visionary, but you really wished she would spare a thought for practical considerations. The boots she’d insisted on dressing Jennie in were stylish and all, but had the most ridiculously complex laces that you’d ever seen, and you’d literally had to practice tying them last night.

They were currently sitting innocuously by the screen, and you glared at them. It was going to take ages for Jennie to get them on, and you didn’t have that kind of time. Why did they have to be so gorgeous? As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t hate them – they were truly a work of art.

When Jennie came out from behind the screen, you bit your lip hard to keep any noises from escaping. _Stay professional_ , you ordered yourself. It was hard, though, when she was in a white ruffled crop top and short shorts that showed off so much skin.

Clearing your throat awkwardly, you picked up the boots. “Here,” you said, handing them to her.

Jennie took them from you to sit down on the couch, bending over to tie the laces. She struggled with them – especially since Jiyoon had chosen a particularly intricate knot – and looked up at you for help.

“No, it goes _over_ and then under, and you have to loop the other side through—” Your explanations fizzled out when Jennie started looking visibly annoyed. “Here, I’ll help,” you said, kneeling in front of her to tie them, thankful that you’d practiced last night so that you wouldn’t embarrass yourself by fiddling with them in front of her.

“Wait, I want to see how you do it,” Jennie interrupted, standing to move to the mirror. You followed her then knelt again, narrating what you were doing to her.

Despite her original intention of learning the complex knot you were performing with the boots, the moment Jennie looked down and saw you kneeling in front of her, all rationality fled her brain. You continued blathering on about the laces, completely oblivious to the hunger rising in her. Having you on your knees for her just felt so _right_ , so hot, that she involuntarily clenched, barely holding back a shiver that would definitely have given her away.

Finishing up the second boot, you looked up, and the words on your lips faded away as you took in the intense stare on you. Your reaction was instantaneous, your eyes widening as your fingers fell away from her boots. You were completely speechless, spellbound and struck dumb, completely transfixed by her gaze as it seared into you.

Later, you couldn’t possibly say how long you’d been stuck like that, staring at each other, lost in your own world. Moving like she was possessed, Jennie reached out and petted the top of your head softly, and a tiny whimper escaped with the rush of air that left your lungs. The sound startled her into remembering where you were, in a small room with all the members and stylists watching, and she jerked her hand back. Just like that, the moment ended, and you squeaked as you ducked your head.

“Uh, yeah, so these are good to go,” you mumbled, patting the sides of her calf before standing up. Awkwardly, you both made your way to the makeup station, where you started working on her face.

Today, there was no lingering gaze while you did her makeup. Instead, Jennie wanted to crawl in a hole. To die of embarrassment, sure, but also, there was a lingering sense of arousal as she couldn’t get the image of you kneeling for her out of her mind, looking up at her with those wide eyes.

As you worked on her eyeshadow, Jennie daydreamed about that moment, about what she might have done if you’d been alone. As she thought about it, that fraught moment where your gazes had met took on different tones and nuances, and when she considered how _good_ you could be for her, it was a struggle to keep from biting her lower lip.

Really, this was getting to be a problem, she thought as she stood up to join the other members for sound check. Lisa smirked at her and Jisoo winked, and all hope that no one had noticed that little slip-up was dashed. At least Chaeyoung, who was Jennie’s new favourite, just patted her on the arm and didn’t say anything about it. As they left the changing room, Jennie tried to ignore how slick her panties were.

* * *

Being the new hire anywhere was difficult, but it was even worse as a stylist, because the newest member of the team always got stuck with cleanup and all the admin work involved in getting and returning the borrowed pieces. Thankfully, Yuuki, the stylist who’d been hired before you, helped you out whenever she could.

As a result, the two of you had become close friends – it was almost inevitable when you spent almost every waking hour of every day together, either on location with the girls or in meetings with Jiyoon discussing future concepts and looks for events, shoots and performances. Tonight, Yuuki had asked you to go drinking with her because her mother was coming to visit and, given all the other stylist had done for you, you could hardly turn her down.

After she accompanied you back to the warehouse where you had to drop off the shoes and accessories, and then the Chanel, Dior and Gucci offices, she dragged you to a little restaurant where you had supper and drank soju.

You were pretty sure you knew what was coming, but Yuuki at least had the grace to pretend, bitching about Jiyoon and the two more senior assistant stylists on the Blackpink team with you before zeroing in on you and Jennie.

She waited, a twinkle in her eye, for you to throw back your shot of soju before asking slyly, “So, you and Jennie, huh?” You choked on the clear liquid the moment you heard her, slamming the glass back onto the table and grabbing some napkins while you coughed helplessly.

“No,” you protested. “There’s nothing going on there.”

Yuuki rolled her eyes. “Don’t lie to your unnie.”

“I’m not! Really. I don’t even know what you’re talking about, I—” Excuses and justifications tumbled out as your mind burst into overdrive, your hands gesticulating wildly in an attempt to show her how sincere you were in your denials. Yuuki just propped her chin on the heel of her palm and waited you out patiently, her chopsticks in her other hand picking at the kimchi pancake you were sharing.

When you finally fizzled out, your shoulders slumping helplessly, Yuuki looked up at you again, her eyes glinting. “Really? So do you want to explain what happened earlier today?”

_Fuck._ You truly had no explanation for her. Your ears drew up around your shoulders uncomfortably, as you used the only card you had left to play. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No? Then let me refresh your memory.” Yuuki’s smirk made you regret every single choice that had led to this point. Why had you decided to go to fashion school? You should have just been an accountant like your parents wanted. “I’m talking about earlier today, when you were practically eye fucking Jennie while helping her get dressed.”

_“Unnie!”_

“I’m just saying, usually it goes the other way, yknow?” Yuuki continued in a faux-nonchalant tone, even though her facial expression made it clear that she was very aware of what she was saying and enjoying your distress.

“Please stop,” you begged, crumpling onto the table in embarrassment. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“Aww,” Yuuki reached over to pet your head, and you didn’t even swat her hand away. “It’s okay, baby. We’ve all been there. You just need to be better at hiding your crush.”

What— “I don’t have a crush,” you denied immediately, your head popping up. Sure, Jennie might render you speechless once in a while, and you felt all jittery when she looked directly at you, but that wasn’t anything special. She was an idol, of course she had a magnetic and charismatic personality.

Yuuki took in your slightly confused frown and raised a brow at you. “Sweetie… you have the biggest crush I’ve ever seen. Don’t worry, though, she likes you back. Neither of you are subtle with all the staring.”

You felt like you were in freefall. “What—I don’t…” you stammered. “I don’t like girls.” You’d never even had an inkling of that. Every crush you’d ever had had been a guy. You’d only ever had boyfriends. There was no way you liked Jennie in the way that Yuuki was claiming you did.

“That’s not what it looks like to me,” Yuuki shrugged. Taking in the absolutely gobsmacked expression on your face, though, she backtracked a little, softening her words. “Sweetie, it’s okay,” she said, reaching over to squeeze your hand. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Your mind, however, was still buffering and you barely registered a word she said. “I like men,” you murmured almost forlornly, your brows knitting in confusion. Yuuki, just now realizing that she’d broken you, topped off your drink without a word, letting you process your thoughts quietly.

When you were finally ready to talk again, you looked up at her once more. “Do you really think I have a crush?”

Yuuki shrugged. “What do you feel when you think about Jennie?”

You hummed thoughtfully, your mind drifting for a moment as you recalled your previous interactions with her. Limited, sure, but every one was charged in some way, filling you with butterflies or nerves, making your mouth dry up sometimes and at others causing almost uncontrollable giggles to burst from you.

Watching the soft, dazed look in your eyes as you thought about her question, Yuuki couldn’t quite hold back the triumphant smirk. Your expression made it abundantly clear to her, even if you were taking your time coming to terms with it, that you weren’t as straight as you claimed to be.

“She’s just charismatic because she’s an idol,” you defended weakly as you finally came back to yourself.

“Do you feel the same way about the other members, then? They’re all idols too,” Yuuki pointed out.

You subsided into a pout.

“Well, what did you feel when you were with your last boyfriend?” Yuuki prompted after a second. “Like, at the beginning.”

“Like butterflies, and I was so excited to see him all the time, and when he looked at me in that way…” You bit your lip, remembering, then frowned as you realized how similar it was to your feelings about Jennie. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Reaching over, Yuuki petted your head again. “It’s okay, sweetie. It’s no big deal.”

_“No big deal?!_ Unnie, how are you this calm? Does everyone know?” How were you the last person to realize?

“I’m sure Jiyoon-unnie didn’t notice – you know she rarely pays attention to the stylists.” You grimaced as you nodded – your boss was now established enough in the industry that she hardly needed to think about the nitty-gritty details of actually dressing the idols under her care. “But you guys are not subtle at all.”

“Jesus,” you muttered, lowering your head into your hands.

“Don’t worry, nobody cares. Half the people in the room are in entertainment and the other half are in fashion,” she said blithely.

You just reached for your soju.

* * *

If you’d thought that becoming aware of why Jennie had such a hold over you would make things easier, you were wrong. It was like once the denial was gone, the feelings came rushing in, and you were sure that you’d made an absolute fool of yourself in front of Jennie with your inability to construct complete sentences and the way you rushed to do her bidding.

Thankfully, Jennie was either completely oblivious or an angel, because she never laughed or became impatient with you. She thanked you sweetly when you brought her coffee or food, never said anything when you lost your train of thought or stared, and even complimented you on your own outfit once, which had shut your brain down for a while.

Of course, it wasn’t that Jennie hadn’t noticed – on the contrary, she was thoroughly enjoying it. Who wouldn’t like having the object of your affections fawning over you, she tried to convince herself as you fussed over her hair. Today she had a magazine shoot, so it was just the two of you, and you’d snuck her some tteokbokki from the street market nearby that you’d picked up on your way.

Once she was ready, you followed her out of the dressing room with her lipstick and powder in your hands, ready for touchups. Watching Jennie as she posed for shoots or did interviews was one of the perks of the job, you supposed. Working with her hadn’t made you any less of a fan – in fact, the opposite was true. You admired how pretty and poised she always looked (and okay, at least part of that was your handiwork) and the way she was so natural in front of the camera.

Since nothing in your life could ever be easy, today’s shoot was supposed to have some sort of sexy, seductress theme. The photographer kept telling Jennie to give him a more intense expression, and you weren’t quite sure what that meant, but Jennie sure did. She leaned forward, planting her hands between her thighs on the edge of the box she was sitting on as her eyes swept the room.

You gulped as she found you, standing behind and a little to the side of the camera. Her lips stretched into a half-smirk that the director nodded approvingly at, and her gaze took on a downright predatory quality. In that moment, trapped, you clenched your fists so hard you felt the hard edge of the lipstick tube bite into your skin, but you couldn’t find the coordination to let go.

Her eyes drifted over your body leisurely, and even though you were dressed fairly modestly, in an off-the-shoulder sweater and leggings, you felt exposed, like you were standing in front of her in just lingerie. Against your will, you felt yourself gush into your panties as you bit your lip to hold back a moan.

By the time they took a break to let you touch up her makeup, your knees were weak and you felt unsteady as you walked the short distance to Jennie, grimacing at the discomfort of your soaked panties sliding against your core. Jennie turned her face up towards you as you blotted the sweat gathering around her temples and on her upper lip with a tissue.

“Thank you,” she murmured as you finished, pulling the powder puff away from her face. Her hand shot up and encircled your wrist, stroking the tender skin on the inside gently before releasing it. The simple touch scrambled your brain, and you spent an embarrassingly long time searching for the words before you could say anything.

“No problem,” you squeaked before running off to safety, your skin tingling where she’d touched it.

Jennie watched you leave with a small, triumphant smirk on her face. She _loved_ the effect she had on you. It made her feel so powerful, so _sexy_ , like she could imprint her mark into your very existence. How cute you were when you became flustered was definitely another bonus.

For the rest of the shoot, Jennie floated off the adrenaline of teasing you constantly. Making you give her unnecessary help with her wardrobe changes like zipping and unzipping her clothes and adjusting her accessories, holding her hand that time the director of the shoot had insisted that she wear heels no human woman would be able to walk in, and, of course, continuing with the casual physical contact that skirted the edge of boundaries of appropriateness. The camera was eating it up, too, loving the way she posed and that slightly distracted, intense, far-off gaze while she was actually watching you.

By the time the shoot ended, both of you were so wound up that you could barely focus on anything. Even Jennie seemed to have reached her limit, hastily leaving before you when her manager came back around to pick her up with a mumbled goodbye. Even her manager was surprised by how quickly she got packed up.

Now alone in the dressing room, you were able to pack all the makeup and do inventory fairly quickly. Laying all the jewelry back in their respective cases, you frowned when you realized that there was one box that was empty.

“Shit,” you hissed as you looked around the room, reopening the makeup bag to see if the camellia lily pendant had slipped in somehow. It wasn’t there, and you started to get a little more frantic as you started checking in all the boxes and doing a sweep of the room.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you swore as despair started to settle in your belly, pressing your palm against your forehead as you fought back the tears pressing hotly against your eyes. You couldn’t lose a piece of jewelry from Chanel – you couldn’t afford to replace it, and you would definitely be fired if it wasn’t back there.

Taking deep breaths to calm yourself down as you paced the length of the small room, you tried to think about where it could be. Jennie had been wearing it for the second half the shoot; had she taken it off? Frantically, you dived for your phone, leaning against the wall as you called her.

Jennie had just entered the dorm when her phone rang. She fished it out of her handbag and looked at the screen, raising a brow when she saw that it was you.

“Hello?” she said with the phone to her ear, taking off her shoes and stepping out of the genkan.

“Unnie? Are you wearing the Chanel necklace?” you asked urgently, surging off the wall as you spoke.

“Uhh…” Jennie’s free hand went to her neck, where she was, indeed, wearing it. “Yeah, it’s with me.”

You sagged with relief. “Oh, thank God. I’ll come over and pick it up now.”

“You’re—you’re coming over?” Jennie sat on the edge of her bed, letting Kuma curl up in her lap. She was definitely not prepared for this, and she looked around in a panic.

“Yeah, I need to return the necklace tonight. I’ll just come pick it up, okay?”

“Uh, sure.” With that, you hung up, and Jennie picked Kuma up, petting him with her free hand. She knew it was no big deal, that you were just expecting her to hand the pendant to you at the door and she could be on her way, but somehow that didn’t feel like enough. She wanted more. This was such an unusual opportunity, and she had to make the most of it.

She spent the next half an hour going through her entire closet to find the perfect outfit – one that looked cute and chic, but that she could conceivably be lounging around the house in. Finally, she settled on a Chanel sweatshirt and denim shorts, tugging on the neckline so that it showed off more of her décolletage.

Just as she was putting her hair up in an artfully messy bun, she heard the bell ring, and before she could get to the door, one of the other members opened it.

“Jisoo-unnie, hi!” Your voice was slightly muffled because Jennie’s bedroom door was closed, but that didn’t stop her from listening attentively to your conversation with Jisoo. You chatted with her for a moment, and when she invited you in, you declined politely, saying you had to be on your way to return all the stuff.

Excitement made her slightly clumsy, but she forced herself to take a breath and walk instead of run down the hallway to the front door. Your eyes widened as you saw her coming up behind Jisoo, and your cheeks heated as you visibly lost your train of thought at the sight of her. Jennie gave herself a metaphorical pat on the back but didn’t let any of it show as she smiled at you.

“Unnie, hi,” you greeted. “Do you have the necklace?”

“Yeah,” she replied, coming to stand right on the edge of the step. The sideways glance she shot Jisoo let the older girl know she should make herself scarce quickly, and Jisoo, ever tactful, excused herself and returned to her own room.

You hesitated, wondering why Jennie wasn’t handing you the pendant so you could make yourself scarce. Standing on the step, she was literally looking down on you, something you found both titillating and intimidating.

“Well, here it is,” she said, reaching into the neckline of her sweatshirt and hooking her finger around the chain to pull the necklace out.

“Uhh…” Your eyes widened awkwardly, not sure what she wanted you to do.

“The clasp is a little finicky, can you help me out?” she asked, turning around.

“Yeah, sure,” you agreed immediately, your hands lifting almost of their own accord to do her bidding. You didn’t even question why she’d left it on for so long, or why she hadn’t gotten one of her members to help her out when she’d arrived at home. There was a moment of silence as you fiddled with the clasp, before you got it loose and drew it off her neck. She turned right before your hands dropped to your sides, and there was a moment where they were hovering near her collarbones as you made eye contact.

Swallowing, you looked away, biting your lip, and the moment was broken. With the necklace in your hand, you were about to grab your things and leave when Jennie stopped you with her hand on your sleeve. “Wait,” she said, and you turned back questioningly to look at her. “Let me give you a ride home,” she offered, looking down at the giant bags you’d lugged with you.

“You can drive?” was your skeptical reaction.

Jennie chuckled. “New CEO, new rules,” she explained. “I’ll go get my keys.”

“Wait, unnie, you don’t have to!” you called hastily. “I can take the subway, and you’ll probably be recognized…” She ignored you, though, and you trailed off in slight embarrassment as you realized that you were talking to no one.

She reemerged from her room a second later, holding her wallet and keys with one hand and dangling a mask from the other. “Let’s go,” she said, and you followed meekly, grabbing your bags as she passed you.

Jennie led you down to the underground carpark of the apartment complex, where her BMW was parked. She opened the boot for you to throw your stuff in it, then slid into the driver’s seat as you got into the passenger seat.

“So, uh, how long have you been driving?” you asked, buckling your seatbelt.

Jennie chuckled as she started the car. “Why, are you afraid?” she asked, swinging out of the lot.

“No, no,” you demurred hastily, not wanting to offend her. “I was just curious. I didn’t know you were allowed to.”

“Don’t worry,” Jennie reassured you. “Where do you need to go?”

“Uh, I have to drop off some stuff at the Chanel office, and the rest of it belongs to the YG vault.”

Nodding, Jennie set the GPS and drove off. While she was ferrying you around (and what a surreal experience, being driven by YG’s princess!) you chatted about nothing and everything. You were honestly surprised that Jennie was so easy to talk to, having thought, perhaps meanly, that there was no way she could react to your broke life of scraping by with a bunch of student debt and a full-time job that paid next to nothing. She was interested in your stories about growing up in a small town and coming to Seoul for fashion school, and in return told you about what it was like living in New Zealand and being a trainee.

Jennie entered the underground carpark of the YG headquarters and you unsnapped your seat belt, ready to hop off. “Thanks for the ride today, unnie. You really didn’t have to,” you said, starting to bid her farewell.

“Wait, how are you going to get home?” she asked as you were opening the door.

“Uh, I’ll take the subway?” Confused, your response came out as a question.

“It’s late, you shouldn’t be on the subway alone! I’ll drive you.”

“No, you don’t have to—” You started explaining that you did this almost every night and it wasn’t a big deal, but Jennie wasn’t having any of it, insisting that she would take you home tonight. Finally, you had no choice but to accept, although secretly you felt warm inside at the thought that she was so concerned about you. No one had fussed over you very much since you’d come to Seoul alone.

After you dropped off the items at the vault, you returned to the car, and Jennie took you home.

“Jeez, this is where you live?” Jennie muttered, looking up at the dilapidated building the GPS brought you to.

You grimaced at her tone. “Being a stylist doesn’t exactly pay a lot,” you said defensively, unbuckling your seat belt.

“No, I didn’t mean it that way,” Jennie backtracked quickly. “But this building doesn’t look that safe,” she added, peering up again in concern.

“It’s okay.” You shrugged. “It looks better on the inside. And it’s close to the subway, too.”

“That’s good,” Jennie said, smiling at you. “Well, good night.”

“Wait!” You surprised even yourself by blurting it out. “Do you… want to come in for some coffee? You’ve been driving me around all evening, I feel bad.”

“I’d love to!” Jennie eagerly accepted, then her brows knit together as she started second-guessing herself. “I wouldn’t want to impose, though…”

“Don’t worry about that,” you said, reaching over to pat her hand on the gear stick, before realizing what you’d done and retracting your hand, embarrassed. Jennie parked the car by the curb, and you led her up into your apartment.

“Um, here it is,” you said slightly awkwardly as you opened the front door, stepping in and turning on the lights. You hadn’t thought about actually having Jennie in your space, looking at your apartment, even as you were issuing the invitation, and you couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious now, especially knowing what Jennie’s own home looked like.

With a critical eye, you looked over your tiny studio. The queen-sized bed dominated the space, pushed up against the far wall and under the window. You kept a few small succulents on the windowsill because they were the only things you could keep alive. Your closets were overflowing with clothes, to the extent that you’d had to buy extra racks to hang some items off, and your vanity was cluttered with jewelry organizers that were bursting with accessories. (In your defense, you’d gone into fashion because you liked fashion!)

The sink in the kitchenette was piled high with dishes, and your bin was filled with empty takeout containers. Some clothes were strewn on your bed over your bedspread, and your desk was filled with papers and notes, your laptop sitting in the middle of it all.

“Sorry it’s such a mess,” you apologized. For the last week or so you’d only been sleeping in your apartment and rushing out in the morning for long days.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jennie said, waving her hand dismissively as she took off her shoes. “You should see our apartment.” Jennie, taking in your living quarters, noted very different details – the pretty, whimsical patterned bedspread you had bought, the post cards and photos you had on your fridge, and the dizzying array of clothes you’d amassed.

You puttered around the kitchen, setting up your percolator for freshly brewed coffee. It was only clean because you went with instant most mornings to save some time, but you found yourself being grateful for it nonetheless. You only had the one desk chair, so you directed Jennie to sit on the bed, taking out the little foldable table you kept for when guests came over and setting it up.

“Thank you,” Jennie said gratefully, taking the mug you held out for her, before you sat down next to her with your own cup of coffee.

“Cheers,” you muttered awkwardly, bumping your mug against hers, before taking a deep, long sip to hide how embarrassed you were. What the hell was wrong with you?

Jennie, surprised and charmed, blinked at you for a second before drinking her own coffee. You continued chatting about everything and nothing, even when you started stifling yawns and blinking the sleepy tears out of your eyes stubbornly, not wanting this night to end. Eventually, feeling half-drunk from tiredness, you fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“Unnie,” you murmured, and she lay down beside you on her side, continuing to watch you. The quiet intimacy of this moment made her heart flutter as she admired the way your lashes made little shadows on your cheekbones.

“What is it?” she asked, shifting infinitesimally closer.

“You’re so pretty,” you said around a yawn, turning your head to look at her.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She reached out to caress the side of your face, leaning in slightly.

A tense second passed as your gaze flickered down to her lips, then you closed the distance between the two of you, pressing your lips to hers. Your fingers curled around her hand, which was still resting against your face, stroking her palm with your fingertips. It was chaste, tender and sweet – the opposite of every desire Jennie had ever had about you, and she found that she loved it all the same.

When she broke away, you looked down shyly and she leaned her forehead against yours, seeking your gaze. A second later, she realized that you’d actually closed your eyes and fallen asleep instead of acting coy like she’d thought, and she chuckled to herself before she was seized by her own jaw-cracking yawn.

As she settled in next to you, Jennie promised herself that she was just going to rest her eyes for ten minutes before getting up and driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

Even before you opened your eyes, you knew something was off. Why were you wearing a bra? And pants? You felt a little sticky all over, like you hadn’t showered last night, which you always made sure to do. And were you half-dangling off your bed?

Confused, you cracked your eyes open… and came face to face with Jennie.

_Fuck._ You bolted up, blinking the last of the sleep from your eyes. The two coffee mugs were still sitting on your foldout table, and Kim Jennie was… lying on your bed next to you. The light streaming in your window let you know that it was way later than your usual wakeup time too.

“Unnie…” You patted her shoulder to wake her up. When she just murmured and turned her face into the mattress, you shook her again, a little more insistently. “Unnie, wake up.” As cute as Jennie was, you had to get to work.

“Stop,” she whined. “Five more minutes.”

You rolled your eyes. You’d heard that she was a difficult person to wake up, and it seemed the rumours were true. Instead of continuing to badger her, you got up and went to the bathroom, picking up the mugs and depositing them in the sink to take care of later.

It was only when you were rinsing the soap off your body that you realized you had made a crucial mistake. Since you lived alone, you usually didn’t bring your clothes with you into the bathroom, preferring to choose your clothes and get dressed in the main area of the studio.

_Shit._

Maybe it would be okay, you thought, trying to calm yourself down as you turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She’d probably still be asleep, and you could just grab your things and run back into the bathroom to get dressed.

After drying yourself off, you wrapped the towel around your body and left the bathroom…

Only to come face-to-face with Jennie, who’d turned away from the kitchen sink where she was washing the mugs to greet you. The words died on her lips as she took in your current state of undress, and the deer-in-headlights look you were giving her, your eyes wide as your hands clutched at the edge of the towel over your chest.

Unable to help herself, her eyes drifted over your body slowly as her teeth sank into her lower lip. Indecent thoughts about tearing the towel off your body and pushing you back on the bed – or against the wall – flooded her mind, rendering her speechless as she clenched her fists so hard her nails bit into her palms.

“Um…” your voice was small. You’d definitely noticed her staring at you, and you were trying your best to move past this awkward moment. “Sorry, I forgot to take my clothes with me.”

“Right…” Jennie recovered, turning back to the sink. “No problem.”

Feeling like she’d given you permission to move, you scurried across the studio to your closet, hastily picking some clothing from one of the racks before rushing back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Jennie, not daring to turn around until the sound of the bathroom door shutting echoed through your tiny apartment, braced her hands against the edge of the sink and let out the breath she’d been holding. It was definitely too early in the morning for that kind of temptation, yet she couldn’t be anything but grateful about the eyeful she’d gotten.

As she rinsed the dish soap out of the mugs and placed them on your dish rack, she couldn’t help the small smile that stole over her face. Your wide-eyed, surprised expression had been so cute, she was honestly torn between wanting to give you a cuddle and her desire to absolutely ruin you.

You re-emerged from the bathroom, now fully dressed, looking slightly sheepish and apologetic. “I’m sorry again,” you said as you crossed the apartment to your dresser, plugging your hair dryer in. “Do you want to freshen up?” you asked, looking at her in the mirror.

Jennie shook her head as she took a seat on the edge of the bed behind you. “What do you have on today?” she asked, settling in to watch you get ready. This all seemed so domestic, and she loved it.

“I have to go to the YG building for a meeting with the other stylists, and then Jiyoon-unnie wants me to follow her to some meetings with fashion houses about sponsors and stuff.” By this point, you were yelling over the sound of the hair dryer.

“Okay, I’ll drop you off on my way home then.”

You turned off the hair dryer and set it on the dresser. “You don’t have to, unnie, I don’t mind taking the subway,” you rushed to assure her, turning to face her.

“It’s fine,” she responded firmly, and that was the end of that.

You ran through your morning routine quicker than usual, since you were running late, drying your hair, putting on your makeup and then choosing accessories. Working in fashion meant you always had to look flawless, and as much as you enjoyed the primping most days, it did get a little annoying when you were in a hurry.

Standing up once you were done, you walked over to the belt rack you’d mounted on the wall and picked one, buckling it around your waist.

“Okay, let’s go,” you said, picking up your bag, and you left the apartment together.

During the drive to the YG building, conversation flowed easily, and Jennie was struck by how well you got along together -- when you weren’t a blushing, stuttering mess, that was, although she couldn’t help but enjoy that too.

She dropped you off a block away from the YG building, so that no one would see you exiting Jennie’s car. The gossip mills were ferocious at YG, and both of you had to keep your reputations squeaky clean for the sake of your respective careers.

“Thanks for the ride, unnie,” you said as you unbuckled the seat belt and picked up your bag. Just before you opened the door, however, a burst of bravery led Jennie to reach over impulsively, grabbing your sleeve.

You looked over at her questioningly and she tugged on your sleeve hard enough that you leaned over towards her, and she eagerly shifted to meet you halfway, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “Bye bye,” she chirped once she’d pulled back, letting go of you.

Stunned, you left the car on autopilot, standing on the sidewalk with your hand pressed to your lips as you watched her drive away. What just happened, you wondered.

* * *

Jennie had barely shut the front door behind her when Chaeyoung popped up in front of her, smirking.

“Where were you all night, unnie?” she asked, though the twinkle in her eye indicated that she was fairly sure she knew the answer.

“None of your business,” Jennie tried to brush her off as she toed off her shoes, but Chaeyoung just stepped even closer.

“Unnie, don’t be like that!” she pouted. “We just want what’s best for you.”

A slight pause. “Wait a second, ‘we’?” Jennie asked, raising a brow.

Lisa popped her head out of the corridor. “Unnie, you’re home!” she cheered. “How was Y/n-ie last night?”

The implications of her question weren’t lost on Jennie. “Nothing happened last night!” she cried, flushing pink with embarrassment.

Chaeyoung took the opportunity to zero in. “But you did spend the night at her place?”

Caught now, Jennie slumped her shoulders as she sidestepped the younger girls on her way to her own bedroom. “We were just talking and fell asleep,” she mumbled.

Chaeyoung and Lisa clutched each other as they squealed in excitement. “Unnie, that’s so cute!” They followed behind Jennie, eager for more details, but Jennie firmly shut the door behind them, ignoring their protests.

Leaning against the door, Jennie raised one hand to her mouth, pressing her fingers against her lips lightly. In the privacy of her own room, she couldn’t help the small smile that stole over her face, nor hold back the slightly breathless giggle.

* * *

Given how much Jennie adored that wide-eyed expression you got when she unexpectedly teased you, you really should have expected this.

Still, you thought to yourself as you braced your weight against the bathroom sink, this was surely too much. You stared at your reflection in the mirror, wide-eyed, as you tried to calm your racing heart. In just a couple of minutes, you were going to have to step back out there and do your job again, and you needed to get your shit together now.

Blowing your breath out, you pushed yourself off the sink and turned away, grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser on the wall. You were sure that Jennie hadn’t really needed all that help getting into her dress for the photo shoot, but she’d insisted, and you weren’t really in a position to say no.

Which had led to the two of you squished together in the semi-private space behind the privacy screen, which was really only big enough for one person. Jennie, dressed in only the skimpiest lingerie you could imagine – under the guise that it was all that was suitable for the clothes she had to wear for the photo shoot – stood in front of you, her hands on her hips as she told you that she couldn’t zip up her dress by herself.

Why she couldn’t have gotten into it before calling for you was a mystery to you. You wound up helping her into the dress, before she turned around so her back was to you, pulling all her hair over her shoulder and asking you to help her zip it up. It was technically your job, so you gulped and, with trembling fingers, acquiesced.

“All good,” you announced when you were done, in a voice that trembled. Jennie turned back towards you, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, and leaned in.

“Thank you,” she breathed, close enough that you could feel her warm breath ghosting across your lips.

“Unnie,” you managed to get out, keenly aware of the fact that despite the relative privacy of the corner you were sequestered in, you weren’t actually alone. On the other side of the screen were the rest of the stylists and members.

“Y/n,” she responded, leaning in even closer.

You couldn’t be blamed for what happened next, you thought, leaning against the bathroom door to delay your return to the dressing room for just a second more. You were sure everyone had noticed the way you’d bolted from the room, with a muttered excuse about needing to use the bathroom really bad.

Steeling yourself, you opened the bathroom door and left, heading back to the dressing room. You entered shyly, preparing yourself for a barrage of teasing, but to your surprise, none came. Yuuki shot you a smirk over Jisoo’s head, but the others didn’t have much of a reaction. Emboldened, you walked back to the makeup table where Jennie was sitting.

“Feel better?” she asked as you stood beside her, reaching for the primer. To anyone else, it might have looked like she was just concerned and enquiring about your wellbeing, but you knew better, seeing the half-smirk she was directing at you.

“Yeah,” you mumbled, squeezing some of the product on the plastic sticker on the back of your hand and beginning to apply it with a brush.

“Good,” Jennie murmured, her hand resting on your hip. You could feel the warmth of it through the thin fabric of the sundress you were wearing today. You looked down at her hand, and then back at her, but she just smiled sweetly at you and turned her face upwards so it was easier for you to reach, and you figured she must be done tormenting you for the day.

You finished applying her makeup and moved on to her hair, curling it slightly and fluffing it. “There,” you said when you were done, admiring her reflection in the mirror as you rearranged some pieces of her hair over her shoulders. As you looked down to meet her gaze, you found yourself getting lost in her eyes as she watched you in the mirror with a small, soft smile, so different from the smirk earlier. It made your heart skip a beat as heat rushed to your face, warmth suffusing your entire being.

“Thank you, Y/n-ie,” she said, standing up and turning to face you as she straightened her dress, which had bunched up slightly from when she was sitting. Automatically, you started fussing with her clothes, tugging it down to smooth out any wrinkles.

You bent slightly to get a better look as you ran your hands over her body to make sure it was perfect, so absorbed in your task that you didn’t realise the way Jennie had stiffened, her arms out slightly as she looked down at you. It was only when Jennie made the tiniest whimper as you smoothed your hands over the swell of her ass that you noticed how close you were to her, and the way you’d been touching her.

Startled by the noise, you jerked away from her, apologies already falling from your lips, but when you straightened your back and looked up at her, you found her with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, her eyes dark.

It was then that you realized the power you held over Jennie. She might be able to fluster you with just a look, but she was definitely not immune to you, and the knowledge filled you with confidence.

“Unnie,” you said reproachfully as you reached up to touch her bottom lip with the tips of your fingers, “You shouldn’t do that, you’ll mess up your lipstick.”

Stunned, she released her lip to gape at you, and you tutted. “Look, it’s all over the place now. It’s okay, I’ll fix it for you, unnie.” You reached past her for the lipstick on the table, but instead of grabbing a lip brush, you used your finger to reapply the product, blending it in by patting her lip softly. “There you go,” you cooed, smiling in satisfaction.

As you reached back around her to put the lipstick back, your body just a hair’s breadth away from hers, her arm wrapped around you, trapping you in that position. “Be careful,” Jennie breathed next to your ear. “Don’t make me have to punish you.”

She felt, pressed against you as she was, the shudder that ran through your entire body. You dropped the lipstick back on the table and pulled back slightly, your body sliding up against hers as you straightened up. “Unnie…” you whispered, and her head was just starting to descend towards yours when Jisoo cleared her throat loudly.

“Jennie-yah, can you help me get my phone? It’s in my bag,” Jisoo said. Her voice was like a bucket of iced water being poured over your head as you jerked away from Jennie, stunned that you’d let things get to that stage. In a room full of your colleagues, no less!

Jennie blinked, looking bereft at the sudden loss of contact, before looking around and remembering where she was. “Right…” she murmured before making her way over to the couch where all the bags had been tossed and rummaging around for Jisoo’s phone.

When she walked over to Jisoo and handed her the phone, Jisoo took it before shooting Jennie a warning look. “Keep it together,” she hissed. The two of you were being incredibly obvious, and if any of this got leaked, you would be reassigned to a different group at best, but it was more likely that you’d be fired, and Jennie would lose whatever freedoms she’d earned in the past few years.

Chastised, Jennie nodded. She knew as well as Jisoo what the stakes were; it was just that whenever she was with you, it was so hard to remember that the world outside the two of you existed. Still, she had to try harder – if not for her own sake, then for yours.

Time to find a different solution.

* * *

You didn’t think you’d been so tired in your life. The members had had on-location shooting for music videos, which meant tons of travelling on your part, while carrying makeup, clothes, shoes and accessories around. On top of that, Jiyoon was busy preparing for Seoul Fashion Week, which was in a couple of months, which meant running around with and for her, and picking up all of her slack.

As if that wasn’t enough, you’d had three deadlines for articles almost back-to-back which ate up your free time. You didn’t think you’d gotten more than five hours of sleep a night all week, but as you dragged your feet up the stairs to your apartment, you rejoiced in the fact that you finally had a day off tomorrow. A real day off, one where you didn’t need to do any work.

You unlocked the front door with your thumbprint, flicking on the lights as you stepped into your apartment. It was a mess, and you knew you’d have to do some deep cleaning tomorrow, starting with the giant pile of dishes in your sink. You were hungry, but too tired to cook, and your fridge was empty, anyway.

Oh well. You figured there’d be tons of time to eat tomorrow. For now, you toed off your shoes, leaving them where they were as you stepped out of the genkan. Time for a shower, and then bed.

You were pulling your pajamas out of the dresser when your phone rang, and you hurried over to pick it up, frowning when you saw Jennie’s name on your screen.

Sighing, you swiped and put the phone to your ear. “Hello?”

“Hi Y/n-ie, are you hungry?”

“Um…” You pulled the phone away from your ear to look at it, then put it back. “Unnie?”

“Yeah, you looked really beat today at the shoot. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet, I just got home… I was just going to shower and go to bed.”

You could feel the frown radiating down the line. “Have you eaten?”

“Uhh, no, the fridge is empty.” You walked into your bathroom and put the toilet cover down, placing your pajamas on the lid. “It’s okay, I’ll just eat tomorrow morning.”

“Y/n, that’s not healthy. I’ll come over with some food.” Jennie’s tone brooked no argument, but you tried anyway.

“Unnie, that’s not necessary, I’m really fine—”

“Y/n, please take care of your health. I’ll worry,” Jennie said more gently, and with a sigh, you capitulated.

“Okay.”

“Great! I’ll be over in fifteen minutes,” Jennie cheered, then hung up the phone. You looked at your home screen bemusedly, then shook your head. Since you’d come to Seoul, no one had ever tried to coddle you as hard as Jennie. It made it a little weird when she was also threatening to punish you, but honestly, you were here for it.

Humming absently to their newest release – it was a real earworm, and you’d been listening to it all day on set – you got undressed and stepped in your shower. It felt so good to scrub all the dirt and sweat from your body, the warm water loosening your muscles as you worked shampoo into your hair, massaging your scalp.

By the time you emerged from the shower, wrapped in a fluffy towel you’d gotten on clearance at a department store, you felt much better. You’d taken your contacts out, put on your pajamas and were towel-drying your hair when the doorbell rang, and you wrapped the slightly damp towel around your shoulders as you went to let her in.

“Hi,” Jennie greeted, smiling at you as she came in. Her hands were full of food, and you looked on, surprised, as she placed it on your foldout table.

“Where did you get this?” you asked, helping her unwrap everything. The stew was still piping hot, so you didn’t need to put it on the stove, which you appreciated.

“The restaurant just down the road,” Jennie explained. “Come eat,” she gestured, and you sat down eagerly, taking the lid off the bowl of rice as she watched.

“Mmm,” you groaned around the spoon as you sipped some of the kimchi stew. “This is so good.” Having a hot meal after a long day really was the best, you thought as you picked up some of the eggplant side dish from a little plate next to the bowl of stew.

Jennie had gotten enough food for the both of you, but she opened her lid of rice far more leisurely, distracted by watching you. Besides, she’d eaten a couple of hours ago when she got home from the shoot, and she knew you hadn’t had anything to eat all day.

You didn’t say much, being busy stuffing your face, but Jennie didn’t mind, taking pleasure in the way you were eating. She didn’t usually get to indulge since there were so many restrictions about her appearance and weight, but you were so expressive in your joy that it felt like she was living vicariously through you.

“Thank you, unnie,” you said when you’d cleaned out your bowl of rice, dropping the spoon back into the bowl with a satisfied sigh. Jennie, who’d been eating the various vegetable side dishes while nibbling on her rice, smiled at you.

“You’re welcome,” she said softly. You were adorable, dressed in a beat-up old t-shirt from fashion school and pajama shorts, your hair damp and messy. You always looked put together at work, even on days when you weren’t really trying, and she supposed it was part of being in the fashion industry, but getting to see you looking so relaxed in your own space felt like a privilege, like something rare and special.

It also wasn’t something she was going to get to see for much longer, she thought as she caught the jaw-cracking yawn you tried to no avail to hide. You blinked sleepily at her. “Sorry, unnie,” you apologized, your voice soft.

“It’s okay,” Jennie said. “You worked hard today; you should get some sleep.” She started gathering all the dishes to take them back to the shop, and you picked up your bowl and utensils to help, but she stopped you. “Go get ready for bed,” she shooed you into the bathroom.

When you re-emerged after brushing your teeth, Jennie was all packed up, and you ran up to her. “Please, let me help,” you said, trying to take the bucket from her, but she twisted away from your grasp.

“No, I’ve got it, don’t worry,” she reassured you.

Helplessly, you walked her to the front door. “Okay, good night, unnie,” you said, clasping your hands in front of you as she put her shoes on.

“Good night, Y/n. Sleep well.” One hand let go of the handle of the bucket and came around to rest on the back of your neck, her fingers burrowing into the roots of your hair near your nape. You looked at her with wide eyes as she did that, before she pulled you closer and leaned up to press a kiss to your forehead.

Your hand came up and wrapped around her wrist, and your gaze lifted to meet hers. A breathless second later, you watched as, seemingly in slow-motion, Jennie’s lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss that you eagerly tilted your head to meet.

Her lips were pillowy soft, something you knew from touching them a couple of days ago, and she kissed you gently, almost hesitantly, like she was afraid to scare you off. Her fingers flexed against your nape, telling a completely different story, however.

Unable to keep yourself from goading her, you whispered against her lips, “I thought you were going to punish me, unnie,” referring, of course, to her threat earlier this week.

Startled, Jennie pulled back to regard you, but you just smiled up at her innocently, batting your lashes at her. “Good night, unnie,” you giggled, before releasing her wrist and stepping back.

As Jennie looked back up at your window from the street, she couldn’t help but smile, remembering the minty taste of your mouth from earlier. She’d thought that you would be shy and quiet, because that had been how you’d been before, but this new side of you, the one who talked back and thought you could take her on… it was intoxicating.

The light went out, and Jennie smiled as she turned back to her car. You were so interesting, and the more time she spent around you, the more time she wanted to spend with you. Preferably naked, and with you on your knees, that smart mouth of yours occupied with more… productive endeavors. After all, she couldn’t have you thinking she didn’t keep her promises.

* * *

You were playing with fire, and you knew it.

To everyone else, everything seemed normal. You were dressed in a plain, V-neck t-shirt half-tucked into a black and white plaid miniskirt, with thigh-high suede boots. A little much for any workplace, sure, but then again, Yuuki had worn two different eyeshadow colours on each eye today, so you were in the clear.

The interesting thing about this shirt was that apart from being cut low, it was a little loose, which meant that when you bent down, the neckline gaped open. You knew that when you’d bought the shirt, of course, figuring that sacrifices had to be made for fashion, but now it hardly seemed like a hardship.

Under the shirt, you had on a floral lace bralette which was mostly sheer, and you knew it looked good. The shirt was opaque enough that no one could see your risqué choice of underwear today, but Jennie was currently getting a good look down your shirt, which had, of course, been the goal of the entire endeavor.

You were currently standing in front of her, bent over with your left hand bracing against the edge of the chair she was sitting on as you peered at her face. Completely unnecessary, of course, but you loved the expression on her face when she realized that she had an entirely unobstructed view. One that she was, based on the laser sharp focus of her gaze, enjoying.

“Unnie,” you called after a second, watching as her eyes snapped towards yours slightly guiltily. “Your makeup looks good,” you told her, before standing up and moving behind her so she could look in the mirror. “What do you think?”

“Yeah, sure,” she said, sounding slightly dazed. This was new – Jennie was really into fashion and beauty, and often had tons of comments and notes on her makeup and hair, both before and after you did it. It appeared you’d broken her, and you had to bite your lip to stifle your triumphant grin.

“Unnie, are you okay?” You came back around and bent down again to look at her more closely.

“Stop it,” she hissed under her breath at you. “You know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, unnie,” you purred, leaning a little closer. Then you came up right next to her ear, and whispered, “Stop staring, unnie. People are watching. I’ll let you have a proper look later, if you like.”

Then you got up and walked away to speak to another stylist, leaving Jennie to look thoughtfully at you. She wondered if you truly knew what you were getting into with her. In the same vein, she didn’t quite know what _she_ was getting into with _you_. As you grew bolder and leaned into the flirtation with her, it was getting harder to ignore the fact that what she felt towards you wasn’t the sweet, romantic desire of the novels.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was that, and she did think about holding your hand and walking down the street together, or cooking with you in your little studio apartment, but when it came to intimacy, it was a completely different story. She almost didn’t want to examine her own feelings too closely, because she didn’t know what she would find. Was it normal to feel this way about someone? To want to pin them down, make them do exactly what she wanted?

Even thinking about it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat, and she averted her gaze from you, looking down so that no one would see the way her cheeks heated.

Though she knew she was doomed to fail, she resolved to stay away from you. For both your sake as well as hers.

* * *

It worked about as well as she’d expected. That day seemed to mark a change in your attitude, as you became more overtly flirtatious. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, but she worried, even if you didn’t, about the consequences to both your careers.

Well, that and the fact that she was still struggling with all these newfound desires. Google searches had been… well, she’d love to say she was scarred, but in reality, it appeared that she’d discovered something new about herself. Not something she’d ever thought she would be into, but, well… here it was.

Today felt like a particularly bad day, rather ironically. They were debuting their new song at Inkigayo today, and no matter how many times she did this, Jennie was always nervous.

You knew that, which was why you’d backed off today. Instead of the teasing, flirtatious demeanor that Jennie had grown to love and dread simultaneously, you were dressed normally, in a long-sleeved shirt and leggings, murmuring encouraging things at her as you helped her get ready, complimenting her outfit, her hair, her makeup.

It made Jennie want to scream in frustration. How was she supposed to keep her hands off you when you were so perfect? She watched you puttering around in the mirror, eagerly ogling you as you bent over to pick something up from the suitcase open on the floor and riffled through the racks, biting your lip in concentration.

You disappeared from the room for a second and Jennie looked down in relief, before turning to the side and seeing Jisoo smirking at her. “What?” she asked defensively, her shoulders drawing up.

“Nothing,” Jisoo drawled, but winked in a way that let Jennie know she’d noticed.

Before she could respond, you hurried back in, a sandwich in your hand. “Here,” you said, holding the sandwich out for her. “You should eat something.”

Holding the sandwich like an idiot, she stared up at you, her mouth slightly open.

You pressed your lips together to hold back a coo at how cute she looked, and patted her hair, being careful not to mess up your own hard work. “You’ll be hungry later if you don’t eat,” you cautioned.

“Right, right.” Looking down, Jennie focused on peeling the plastic wrapper off the sandwich. You smiled at her as she started eating, then turned around to respond to a question another stylist had asked.

As she nibbled on the sandwich, being careful to avoid messing up her lipstick, you turned back and smiled at her in the mirror, before going back to your conversation. There was still some time before their item, but waiting was normal at these events, and everyone was prepared for it.

At some point, you got chilly and went to put on your jacket, picking it up from the back of the couch where you’d slung it carelessly. You were zipping it up when you realized that if you were cold, Jennie, in her revealing outfit, must be freezing. Looking over your shoulder, you saw her rubbing her arms with her hands, while pressing her legs together and hooking her ankles around each other.

Really, you thought as you went to get a blanket, if revealing outfits were going to be de rigueur for idols at stage performances, the buildings should have better heating.

Standing on tiptoe, you reached up to get one from the shelf, oblivious to the way Jennie watched in the mirror as you stretched on your tiptoes.

“Here, you must be cold,” you told her as you unfolded the blanket and draped it over her lap. You leaned over, tucking the blanket under her thighs, your braid draping over your shoulder.

So focused were you on your task that Jennie’s hand wrapping itself around your wrist startled you slightly. Your eyes lingered on her long, slim fingers for a second, before your gaze flew up to meet hers. “Unnie, are you okay?” you asked, surprised by the intensity burning in her gaze.

Jennie pinned you with a scrutinizing gaze for a second, sweeping slowly over your face. Were you really not doing this on purpose? She couldn’t see any trace of the usual mischief that would brighten your eyes whenever you teased her. Even when you acted innocent, you couldn’t stop the slight smirk on your face, like you were biting back laughter. None of that was apparent today, however, and she found only sincerity as you stared back at her.

“Nothing,” she mumbled finally, releasing you. “Thank you for being so thoughtful.”

You beamed at her in response. “It was nothing, unnie.”

With that, you picked up a curling iron and started fussing with her hair some more. Jennie pretended to look at her phone, but while you weren’t paying attention, she was watching you in the mirror.

* * *

This had to be their most successful Inkigayo performance yet. The song they were debuting today was about longing, that magical feeling of anticipation right before falling in love. Jennie poured all the emotions she’d been feeling all day into the performance, stealing glances whenever she could at you, standing in the wings waiting with a bottle of water and a little towel for her.

The lip bite before the hip roll that would break the Internet was completely unintentional, but the look of rapt attention and wonder on your face as you watched her performance, and the flush that stole over your face when you made eye contact with her, made her feel powerful and sexy in a way that having the adulation of millions of fans around the world couldn’t.

When the song was over, the girls went back into the wings, heading straight for their stylists, who wiped their sweat, adjusted their clothes, and fiddled with their hair. You tried to do the same with Jennie, handing her the bottle of water and reaching up to pat her face with the towel. In the months since you’d started working for her, you’d picked up quickly.

Jennie was hardly in the mood for any of that today, though. She knocked your arm away from her with one hand while carelessly pulling off the mic and earpiece with the other, dropping them in the hands of the sound support staff who approached. Once she was free of all the equipment, she grabbed your hand and started walking. The adrenaline from the performance was still rushing through her veins, and she could almost hear her own heartbeat.

Initially, you stumbled a little, confused about what was going on. “Unnie, where are we going?” you asked, almost running to keep up with her pace.

She didn’t answer, instead dragging you down corridors until she found one that was sufficiently dark and deserted.

“Unnie, are you okay?” you asked when she stopped, then turned to face you. Concerned, you reached out to press the back of your hand against her cheek, but she caught your hand in hers before you could make contact.

Her gaze was almost searing in its intensity, and seeing it, you couldn’t help but squirm a little, having a pretty good idea of what was going on now. Still, you were surprised by how forcefully she pushed you back against the wall.

“No, I’m not fucking okay,” she snarled. “Do you know what you do to me?”

And then her lips were on yours in a bruising kiss, her body pressing yours into the wall, her hands on your hips. It was glorious, everything you’d wanted for the past months, since the second you’d laid your eyes on her.


End file.
